


My love - Larry stylinson one shot

by anygays28



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, True Love, larry is real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7702063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anygays28/pseuds/anygays28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry's feelings towards each other in a poet form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My love - Larry stylinson one shot

**Author's Note:**

> Random but cute. Enjoy :)

HARRY :

Sometimes I wonder what my world would be like If I didn't have someone like you in my life. I come back to reality only to see That I wouldn't be myself without you and me. I am looking forward to the future, hoping you'll be with me, Growing old together and being happy as can be. I want to spend the rest of my life making it up to you. I know all of the hell I've been putting you through. I am so sorry, and I can't say that enough, But I hope that's the last time it will ever be rough. I love you completely, with all of my heart, I will love you forever, 'til death do us part.

LOUIS :

All I want to do Is hold him tight And make his dreams Come true tonight, That once and for all I can make him happy Instead of screaming, yelling, Making life crappy. I'm sorry for what I have done. This is coming from my heart. I'm just asking For a brand new start, For you are my life. Without you I am nothing So give it one last chance, And I will make it into something. I love you too much. I can't let you go, So look into my eyes, And say I love you

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment about what you thought of it and how i could improve. Thanks for reading.


End file.
